Oh la la la Karma!
by Tennisgirl101
Summary: When it seems as if everything in Bella’s life is hitting rock bottom, she opens her eyes on a new life in a hospital. She recieves help from her friends and her doctor/soon to be boyfriend to climb back up the rocky slope to happiness.
1. Prologue

**Summary**

When it seems as if everything in Bella's life is hitting rock bottom, she opens her eyes on a new life in a hospital. What she sees is life changing. Whether it was good or bad is still to be decided.

**Prologue**

Every one is always looking for that one person, that one person who completes them. Whether they may be handsome on the outside or beautiful on the inside, subconsciously every time we meet someone we look to see if they are the one person; that one person to spend eternity with. Your best friend may be looking for tall, dark, and handsome while you may be looking for short, blonde, and smart…I don't know…It just feels right that when you are with that one person that makes you feel like you are so happy you could float on air.

Every one meets there someone in the most romantic places. You know, a restaurant, the park, a concert, or even you high school sweetheart. But seriously, why couldn't fate deal me that same card? Just for once could I be like all the other girls and well…be normal? No…I had to find my one person looking like a complete disaster.

I was at the very bottom of rock bottom. Nobody could possibly get any farther down. Not even the cocaine addicts you see in the dark corners of the streets could be lower than me. My life was a complete disaster, but somehow I found the strength to climb back up the steep rocky cliff and start over. All I need was a little inspiration and a whole lot of love, help, and understanding.


	2. My Day Sucked!

**My day sucked- Chapter 1**

You can see me if you walk into any office. I am the one who is working their butt of trying to please every one and in the mean time am getting a wicked headache. I am not a suck up; I am just the person who can't say no. I know, most of the time, people are just making up excuses to get me to do their work. Finally one night, I decided I had been through enough. I would say no…and I would mean it. I just didn't mean for it to be my boss.

The day had been running as normal so far. I had been at work almost all day and surprisingly nobody had asked me for any favors. I had steadily been working and my very large pile of 'to do' work. I was making very good progress and I thought that today would finally be the day when I would get everything done and leave nothing to do for tomorrow. I was excited to finally be caught up on my work and I guess I could attribute that to the fact I had decided to finally stand up for myself. It had created a little excited energy buzz inside of me. I would no longer be the person who is forever being used.

Suddenly I heard a voice, most likely asking me for something. I decided I would listen to the person, but would be very strong and firm when I would say no.

"Bella, can you type this up for me? I have a meeting in 5 and I am running really late." This person could obviously see that I was busy typing up my own work. To be truthful, I almost caved. However, when I had made the decision to finally say no, I had promised my best friends, Rosalie and Alice, that I would stick to my guns. I couldn't give up now.

"No, I'm sorry. I am really busy right now and I won't be able to get it done." Instead of looking up into the eyes of the person I had just told no and then instantly feel guilty, I turned around and began digging in my desk drawers for a highlighter so I could highlight some important points in my own documents.

"Excuse me?" The annoying voice said again.

"I said," I didn't really mean to come off so mad but I was having trouble finding the highlighter…I knew it was in there somewhere…

"No, I heard perfectly what you said. You don't have to repeat it. If you can't have respect for your boss then you can pack up your things and leave." Ah…there it is way in the back of the drawer. I reached my hand deep into the drawer until my arm nearly got stuck and that was when I saw it.

My boss. I had just told my boss no. Um…well that is not good. My mind could not slow down. Everything seemed as if it was starting to speed up to lightning speed.

I tried to respond but all I could do was blubber. I couldn't even make complete words to explain why I had told my boss no.

"Well, I guess that takes care of that," and then he had stalked off. Right before he went into his office he said, "Have your things gone by the end of the day and leave your id at Security downstairs."

Crap. Well, I guess that is what I get for standing up for myself…no job. Great. In the span of a minute my life went from somewhat good to horrible. One word with two little letters changed my life. What was I going to do? Little did I know the more appropriate question would be: how can this get any worse? Oh boy, you wouldn't believe how I found out it could. Life's a bitch…I was just starting to learn that.

OoooooooO

I was almost home. I could make it. I would make it. Face it; it was a worthless attempt to not break down. I had packed up my stuff and returned all the appropriate articles I had been assigned when I had started there.

There. It had seemed like an excellent job right out of college. Just working for a company, well I was an intern. The low of the low…but I was near a promotion due to my hard work. All that went down the drain the second I said no.

The tears were welling up in my eyes as I turned the street to my house. There were a lot of cars parked along the street, but I only attributed that to the simple fact the neighbors held a lot of parties.

I pulled into the drive way behind my best friends' cars. I took one look at the box that was sitting in the seat beside me and a sluggish tear escaped. Quickly, I brushed it away and roughly grabbed the box.

I moped up to the entrance were I could hear loud music. Again, I thought it was just the neighbors. They were a bunch of college kids definitely enjoying their experience.

I turned the handle, surprised to find it unlocked. Usually, Alice and Rosalie always kept the doors locked. I didn't think much of it until the pieces fell together.

I opened the door on a very large party. Suddenly, it felt as if I was being overwhelmed. Too much had hit me today and I didn't need this on top of it.

Alice came bouncing around the corner, "Bella, I never thought you would get…" She froze in mid-sentence when she saw the box I carried in my arms.

At this point the tears broke the dam and ran uncontained down my cheeks. I didn't want to embarrass my friends by being a cry baby so I made a sudden escape for my room upstairs. What started as a walk turned into a sprint. Behind me, I could hear Alice asking for an explanation, but I couldn't deal with that right now. I was sure that as soon as I got to my room Alice and Rosalie would be there comforting me.

I ran up the stairs, still carrying my box, tripping several times. I am sure I dropped several things out, but I desperately need to reach the safety of my room. I busted through the door and set the dreaded box upon my desk. I jumped onto the bed stifling my sobs with the pillow.

Just when everything seemed as if it was going in an amazing direction, fate deals me a card that ruins everything. I might have been melodramatic at the time, but as the sobs wracked my body, Alice and Rosalie never came.

If they had, I would have probably told them to go enjoy their party. Now that they hadn't come, I felt abandoned. Almost as if I had lost everything in my life all at the same moment. 'No' was definitely the worst word in the dictionary.

OooooooooO

The sobs that had wracked my body a little less than 30 minutes ago left me completely wiped out. All I had been doing was staring off into space, contemplating how I would pick up the pieces and how I would get another job.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, I was startled out of my tunnel and nearly fell out of the bed. Quietly Rosalie and Alice tiptoed into my room. I hadn't noticed it earlier but the music was gone and there were no more party noises.

"I'm sorry, Bella. We would have come earlier, but we had to get everybody to leave and then we got a phone call," Alice's voice trembled with emotion. Whatever it was that was making her uncomfortable must have been really bad. My worries were only reinforced when Rosalie gave Alice a glare.

"I know that you have had a bad day. You didn't even have to tell me what happened for me to know that. I am really sorry to have to put this on you, too, but you would be furious if we waited to tell you. I don't know if your ready for it, but I don't care. You need to know," Alice was biting her lip as she fought to keep her emotions under control.

Alice finally burst out into tears and Rosalie had tears building in her eyes, "Bella, you mom called. Your father had a heart attack and passed away this morning." The words tumbled out of her mouth.

At first, I felt nothing. I was numb. I was trying to process everything but if felt as if too much information was being put into my system. My hands started to shake, but Alice and Rosalie each grabbed one and held it to their hearts.

I looked to Rosalie for conformation, my eyes slowly glossing over with tears. She nodded yes and whispered, "I am so sorry, Bella, but what Alice said is true."

Could this day get any worse? Charlie, my father…my rock. I had grown to love him so much when I had gone to live with him after my mother married Phil.

Losing my job and my father all in one day made me speechless. It felt as if my world was being turned upside down. I felt cold and alone…even if I knew Rosalie and Alice would always be there for me.

The tears did not come, but a wave of cold did. My hands began to shake and all coherent thoughts flew out of my mind. My teeth began to chatter, and I couldn't make sense out of Rosalie and Alice's conversation.

The last thing I heard was Rosalie's voice. Usually it was always calm and collected, but now it was panicked, "Call 911, she is going into shock. Damn it, Alice, I knew it was too soon." The light slowly faded and all I felt was the coldness surrounding me. I felt scared as if I was lost at sea with out a life preserver. And even in my dream, my eyes closed as I slipped away into the stormy waters.

**Okay so I am experimenting with different stories. These are some that I have liked. I am just posting them to see what you guys think. Should I continue with this one or should I explore other options? Let me know!! Drop me a line!! I really do love to hear from you guys and I respond to all the reviews besides the 'Please update' ones. If you have read my other stories please let me know where you want those stories to go, too. I am having major writers block so I am trying to explore my imagination. XOXO until next time.**


	3. okay

Okay, I have officially been incomprehensibly and utterly mean! I'M SORRY!!!!!! I haven't updated in like three months…I'm pretty sure its longer than that. BUT! I think I have something written somewhere for one of my stories. It just really sucks…I have no time to type…no time to write…no time to breathe…BUT I am going to finish my stories even if it takes a year!!...maybe…but I will work on it…I think there are about six chapters left in each of my stories…SO…if I write I want to see some reviews, because this time is coming out of my sleeping time. I'll probably write about an hour a week so we shall see how much I can get done. Let me know if anybody would even be interested if I finished my stories.. Again I am sooooo SORRY!!!!


	4. Mute Button Hilarity

_Hey girls!! Hope you enjoy. I should have another update for Princes soon. It is written I just need to type it. Remember, let me know what you think!!_

**Bella POV**

The physical pain would not leave me. It built a whole an d crawled into my now broken heart. The pain, so severe, made me cringe when I first woke up instead of jus opening my eyes. My hands were both squeezed when I groaned. When I finally opened my eyes, I saw Alice and Rosalie. I groaned once more and shut my eyes. I didn't feel like being up at the moment.

"Do you think she is in pain?" Alice's voice, usually cheerful, now pierced the air in concern.

"Maybe, but I will call the doctor in anyway. He will probably want to know she is up," Rosalie responded as she pushed the 'Call' button on my bed.

"Yes?" A snotty voice rang through the wall.

"Hi, is the doctor available, Bella is awake and we think she needs some pain medication," Rosalie responded in a tone she reserved for only people she doesn't like.

"Well, I am sorry, miss. You are not qualified to make that decision," the very unpleasant voice continued. I wanted to cover my ears.

"Excuse me, what is your name?" Rosalie responded. I could see the writing on the wall. If things continued to escalate, Rosalie was going to lose her temper.

"Dr. Mallory."

From the chair on my right, Alice mimicked the voice as if she was chewing a gigantic wad of bubble gum. Rosalie rolled her eyes and then said, "Well excuse me Dr. Mallory, but I think you need to work on your bedside manner. Now, if you could find Bella Swan's doctor, I will not have to report you to your supervisor."

Now, instead of an overly confident voice, a very flustered Dr. Mallor quickly apologized. "I am sorry, miss, one second."

**Lauren POV**

I quickly apologized to the bitch who was calling from room 224. After that I pressed the mute button, and returned to more important things.

To my left, stood the younger Dr. Cullen. Now, he had a blank expression, but I could tell he was holding something back. "What?"

"Well, Lauren, they do have a point. You are somewhat of a bitch," Edward said as he quickly walked out of the room with his charts for rounds.

I couldn't even think of a comeback. How could the amazing Edward insult me, the great Lauren? Unlikely…maybe it was just a joke and he was flirting with me.

I picked up the phone again to 224, "Miss? I am going to page your Doctor to your room. He should be there shortly."

Instead of an answer, all I could hear was extreme laughter from the phone. It was so loud I had to hold the phone away from my ear. _What idiots!_

Eventually I heard and 'okay', but I don't think k it was a response to me. I was probably just one of them catching their breath, but I hung up anyway.

**At Lauren's Lunch Break**

"Hey, Lauren! I never would have gotten up the nerve to cuss on the hospital's P.A. system!" Tyler yelled from the end of the table.

"What?" My cheeks were instantly red.

"Oh, come on. You mean to tell us you didn't plan to do that to Nurse Halean? As in, get her in trouble? We all know you hate her," Mike yelled from his seat next to Tyler.

"Why don't you two go shove your heads into some more toilets or smoke something, because obviously you haven't lost enough brain cells," with that I swung my bag of charts on to my shoulder and stomped off. _God!! Some people in this hospital can be so inconsiderate. _

**BPOV**

After finally catching our breath, I was exhausted. My sides and stomach burned and my cheeks were wet with tears of hilarity. I hadn't laughed like that in a long time, especially at the expense of such a bitch. Dr. Mallory must have not pushed the mute button correctly, because we heard her whole conversation.

While trying to avoid bursting out in laughter, by not looking at each other, my doctor walked ion. His golden hair and blue eyes shocked me into speechlessness. He was gorgeous! I saw his mouth move but I didn't hear any sound. I was startled out of my trance when Alice shook my arm.

"Sorry," I said.

"No worries. I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I'm your doctor, but after an analysis I am sure I( could get you out of this place by this afternoon. A beautiful young person like you really doesn't want to be cooped up in this room," he said. I had to force myself to not fall into the trance again. His voice was flawless.

"Sounds great to me!" I responded.

"Now, I've got some other rounds to do. Would you mind if I call another doctor to do the analysis?"

"Not at all," _as long as it isn't that bitch!_ I added in my mind.

"So nice to meet you, Isabella."

"Oh, please call me Bella."

"Of course, I will see you soon. My son should be here soon."

"Okay, bye."

As quick as Dr. Cullen came, he was gone again. But what did he mean about his son? After a quick inventory, Alice and Rosalie looked as confused as I did.

"His son?" We all asked at the same time.

In the time it took to come up with three crackpot theories to our conundrum, the door to my room swung open. A man deep in thought came into the room looking at a clipboard type thing. I guessed it must be my chart.

"Isabella Swan?" His deep musical voice made the previous doctor's voice sound like a rusty door hinge. His bronze hair curled slightly at the ends and his vivid, deep, green eyes seemed very deep in thought.

"Yes," I managed, but very squeakily.

"I'm Dr. Cullen, I'm here to do your psych analysis." When he finally looked up, he noticed that Rosalie and Alice where in the room also. "I am afraid I am going to have to ask your friends to leave for awhile. I suggest the cafeteria. They have amazing cheesecake today."

"Well, I think my friends can stay. If anything I need them here for support," I replied gaining confidence.

"That will not work. I need an accurate analysis. Besides, it will get it all done faster." I could see he was grinding his jaws together in frustration and grasping the clipboard so hard his knuckles turned red with splotchy white spots.

"Stay," I said once again.

"Leave," he replied vehemently.

"Okay, you know what? Rose and I will just go. It's not that big of a deal. Bella you will be fine. If you need anything we will be in the cafeteria?" Alice said as her and Rosalie quickly gathered there belongings and quickly walked out of the room.

As soon as the door shut, the tensions rose. Dr. Cullen sat down in the chair previously occupied by Alice.

I the several tenuous moments before we began, I swore I saw a smug grin come across his face.

"Okay, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Personally, I vote easier…"

I interrupted him before he could finish. "Then the hard way it is." He may have thought he won the first battle, but he sure wasn't going to win the war.


End file.
